


o melhor amigo do meu irmão

by masmanuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: Onde Park Chanyeol tinha um tombo pelo melhor amigo do seu irmão mais novo.





	o melhor amigo do meu irmão

**Author's Note:**

> já tem umas semanas que tenho isso escrito no docs, mas só hoje resolvi postar. era pra ser uma pwp, so que acabei deixando assim porque amo um fluffy :c
> 
> boa leitura ♡

**o melhor amigo do meu irmão**

Chanyeol queria poder dizer que não estava doidinho pelo melhor amigo do irmão idiota dele, mas aparentemente não era assim que as coisas funcionavam e, sim, ele estava completamente a fim daquele moleque magricela. Acontece que Kim Jongin não era  _ apenas _ um magricela do ensino médio, como também era o cara mais bonito que já tinha visto na vida inteirinha e, droga!, o desgraçado  _ sabia _ que era bonito daquele tanto, por isso sempre tinha qualquer um na palma da mão.

Não seria diferente com Park Chanyeol, claro.

Ele já estava na faculdade e tudo mais, era até meio vergonhoso ficar daquele jeito todo abobalhado por um cara que tinha como melhor amigo _seu irmão_ _mais novo_ , o que com certeza jamais seria motivo de orgulho pra alguém, mas não conseguia se conter quando olhava aquele menino de pele toda salpicada de pintinhas, corada de sol e toda uma sorte de coisas que Chanyeol nem tinha certeza se _realmente_ gostaria de descobrir.

Jongin vinha à sua casa exatamente todas as tardes, depois da escola, pra jogar videogame com o idiota do Sehun, mais conhecido como irmão mais novo de Chanyeol. Ele sempre vinha com o uniforme do colégio meio amassado, os cabelos bagunçados apontando em todas as direções, como se tivesse corrido da cama direto pra escola antes mesmo de se ajeitar como um ser humano normal. E era tão gracioso o jeito como ele ria das piadas ruins que seu pai fazia durante o almoço…

Droga! Chanyeol só queria ter se interessado por alguém da faculdade, pelo menos; seria bem menos cansativo do que ter que lidar com aquele garoto dentro de sua casa toda santa tarde, às vezes até mesmo nos fins de semana — porque ele aparentemente se achava no direito de se auto convidar pra dormir ali sempre que tinha vontade, e honestamente seus pais o adoravam; afinal, quem não adoraria um menino bonzinho como Kim Jongin?

Aquele era mais um desses fins de semanas que Jongin dormiria em sua casa e as coisas já estavam bem ruins antes mesmo de seus pais decidirem viajar até a cidade vizinha pra uma  _ segunda lua de mel,  _ mas conseguiram ficar muito mais estranhas depois da decisão dos donos da casa. Sehun parecia muito mais agitado que o usual, se remexendo no sofá da sala enquanto olhava a tela do próprio celular de segundo em segundo, esperando   alguma coisa mirabolante acontecesse.

Quando o  _ algo _ que ele esperava aconteceu, Sehun só faltou sair pulando pela sala, abrindo a porta da frente com tanta pressa que quase deu de frente com um Jongin todo confortável em suas roupas de verão, a mão prontinha pra dar com os nós dos dedos na porta recém-aberta fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e ficar meio sem reação.

— Preciso resolver uma coisa, tá bem? Quando voltar, juro que te conto tudo! — contou bem apressado, dando um beijo rápido e estalado na testa do amigo antes de sair quase correndo e deixá-lo atordoado pra trás.

Jongin entrou em casa, mesmo todo confuso, e fechou a porta. Sentia uma vontade quase repentina de rir do melhor amigo, mas ficou sem jeito assim que percebeu o irmão mais velho dele sentado na bancada da cozinha, comendo batata frita direto do pacote. Naquele momento se sentiu estranho e errado dentro daquele  _ jeans _ surrado de cintura alta, mas principalmente do  _ cropped _ que vestia.

Não esperava ficar numa situação daquelas com o irmão bonitão de Sehun, ainda mais naquele bendito dia em que decidiu usar aquele tipo de roupa…  _ droga! _ Se ao menos tivesse colocado uma roupa mais decente… O que Chanyeol ia achar dele, inferno? Não que achasse que Park Bonitão Chanyeol pensasse alguma coisa sobre ele, mas…

Mas Chanyeol estava lá, mastigando as benditas batatas fritas no modo automático porque absolutamente  _ nada _ até aquele momento poderia tê-lo preparado pra a visão que era a cintura bonita de Kim Jongin dentro daquelas peças de roupa. O desgraçado parecia um modelo de passarela com carinha de filhote perdido e acuado, todo bonito e adorável de um jeito que  _ ninguém _ tinha o maldito direito de ser.

— Ahn… desculpa por isso. Espero não atrapalhar você — ele disse com a voz baixinha, mas grave.

— Me atrapalhar? — virou a cabeça como passarinhos fazem, como se aquele mínimo movimento fosse fazê-lo raciocinar melhor.

— Ah, é… cê sabe… — riu fraquinho, coçando a nuca com a mão esquerda, a direita já enfiada no bolso da calça jeans. — Deve ser chato pra você ter que passar um tempo com o pirralho do melhor amigo do seu irmão — comentou, piscando devagar, mal se dando conta de que, por nervosismo, havia começado a falar coisas que sempre achou melhor  _ guardar _ consigo, ao invés de contar até mesmo pra Sehun.

Mas aí foi Chanyeol quem ficou realmente confuso, antes de soltar uma risadinha e menear a cabeça em negativa porque tudo aquilo parecia irônico demais e até um pouco ridículo. Kim Jongin, aquele desgraçado lindo de uma figa… se pudesse, tascaria um beijo naquela boca bonita naquele exato momento sem nem pensar duas vezes, mas acabou só convidando-o pra jogar videogame e passar o tempo.

Acabaram descobrindo muitas coisas em comum, o que Jongin achava bem engraçado porque  _ jamais _ achou que teria assunto com aquele rapaz todo bonito. Descobriram também que Sehun estava de namorico com uma garota bonita do bairro vizinho — ele fez questão de contar, aos berros, quando voltou pra casa, que havia saído pra oficializar toda aquela melação entre ele e a garota e estava feliz pra caramba.

No fim da noite, usando pijama de ursinhos e pés descalços, Jongin foi buscar por um copo d’água na cozinha e acabou dando de cara com um Chanyeol sonolento, em quem tratou de dar um beijinho muito do estalado na bochecha.

Chanyeol achou que morreria do coração, mas não antes de poder beijar aquela boca _como pessoas de verdade beijam_ _1_ e por isso teria que fazer seu coração se aquietar e aguentar por muito mais tempo, até que as coisas entrassem nos seus eixos e, céus, só queria dar um beijinho naquela boca bonita…

Daquela noite em diante, Chanyeol nunca mais reclamou por ter Sehun como irmão, porque fora ele a trazer Kim Jongin pra sua vida. O bastardo talvez até merecesse um prêmio…

(gratidão seria tudo o que ele teria, porém, se dependesse de Chanyeol)


End file.
